


Working girl

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie is trying to piss him off, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Flirting, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Thomas is salty af, Vaginal Fingering, just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie hates her job most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I'm hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't think of a title, but enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you're funny or something?"
> 
> I think I'm hilarious, not to mention adorable,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be two parts, so here's the first one, I hope you enjoy! Leave feedback on here or my tumblr: fuck-bitches-eat-cereal!

"Sir I can't give you a refund for this," Angie said smiling through her annoyance with a customer, she hated this job, people are rude and the hours are long.

"Whatever, bimbo" the man spat at her picking up his wallet and leaving, she rolled her eyes clearing the table of dirty dishes. The only reason she kept this job was the pay, Martha Washington, her lovely boss knew she was in desperate need of money and gave Angie this job out of pity.

"Hey doll, don't worry about that guy, he was being a jerk and you handled it well, I would've punched him," Martha placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Thanks Mar," she dropped the dishes in the sink, pulling her hair into a ponytail to relieve her of some of the heat of the kitchen. 

"Hey Angie, could you maybe not do that thing where you drop dishes into the sink, and splash water everywhere?" Hercules Mulligan, the dishwasher, said the front of his shirt visibly soaked.

"Hey maybe if we have you serving like that we'll get more female customers trying to sneak a peek," Martha giggled, Angie laughed, okay working at Martha's Diner wasn't all bad, she had her awesome coworkers. The bell on the front door jingled, signaling another customer, Angie groaned leaving the kitchen area. 

"Be right with you!" she called picking up the coffee pot, she passed Professor Washington, she stopped, refilling her old professer's cup, "hey professor Washington," she smiled brightly.

"Angie, I've told you to call me George," he scolded playfully, "send my lovely wife out here when you get the chance.

"You got it, George," she put emphasis on his name, and walked in the direction of the table of new customers, pulling her notepad from the pocket of her apron and a pencil from behind her ear. "Hello my name is Angie what can I get for you today?" she asked placing menus on the table, barely looking up from her notepad.

"Angie?" Oh God, she knew that voice, she looked up and saw Thomas and three other guys sitting there.

"Thomas um....hi," she said dumbly, "can I get you boys started with some drinks?" her voice was shaking slightly.

"Water please, for all of us," he smiled up at her, she put her head down blushing and rushed back to the kitchen. 

"Woah, who has our dear little Angie blushing?" Hercules teased, Angie face was hot as she glared at him.

"Up yours Mulligan," she snapped, filling four glasses with ice then water, "oh yeah Martha, your lovely husband wishes to see you," Angie set the glasses on a tray, and took a deep breath before walking over to the table. "Here you go boys, I'll be back for your orders soon," she walked away quickly.

"Excuse me miss," one of the other customers called to her, a young mother trying to calm her crying daughter, "she dropped her ice cream, can we get another, just add it to my bill please," the woman looked near tears herself.

"I'll get you another, and don't worry, it's on the house," Angie rushed back to the kitchen, making the ice cream and taking it back out to the crying child. "Chin up beautiful, no need to cry over the little things," she tapped the little girl under the chin making a giggle bubble out of her lips.

"Babygirl, we're ready to order," Thomas called from his table, Angie stiffened her jaw clenching as she made her way to the table.

"What can I get you?" she smiled almost sickeningly sweet.

"Huh, your number isn't on the menu, what a shame that was just what I wanted," the guy to Thomas's right winked at her, he was cute enough, dark wavy hair, blue eyes, and dimples.

"Hunter!" Thomas said through his teeth punching him in the shoulder.

"Oh it seems our dear Thomas is jealous of you," he threw his arm around his angry looking friend, "don't worry Tommie, you guys can share me." he flashed another dimpled smile, earning another glare from Thomas. "Sorry Doll, it looks like he wants to keep me all to himself," Hunter placed a sloppy kiss on Thomas's cheek making him pull a face wiping his cheek.

"Uh why don't we just get on with our order," the guy on Thomas's other side cut into the conversation.

"Good suggestion," Angie smiled at him, he looked familiar, but Angie couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from. She took their orders collecting their menus and running the order back to the kitchen.

"Are those guys bothering you? Do I need to pound their faces?" Hercules took the protective brother role ever since he met Angie three years ago.

"Herc, down boy, I'll let you know if I can't handle myself," she rolled her eyes, going back out to the dining area to take care of more customers. Angie smiled and charmed everyone she could, it was what she was good at, which is probably why Martha had her working as a waitress instead of in the kitchen.

"Order up Angie!" Martha called from the kitchen.

"On my way!" Angie weaved through the tables filling coffee cups as she went, she picked up the tray, for Thomas's table, she groaned internally, but put on a smile carrying the tray to the table.

"There you are doll, I was beginning to think you forgot about us," Hunter said earning another glare from Thomas, Angie decided to have fun with this.

"Oh darling, you're unforgettable," she replied setting the food in front of them, "who could forget such cute dimples?" she pinched his cheek, earning a grin from him and a dirty look from Thomas.

"It seems you've upset my friend, he might enjoy some attention from a lovely lady like you," he suggested ruffling Thomas's hair, Thomas swatted his hand away. 

"I'll get you guys some refills on your waters," Angie giggled, rolling her eyes playfully, strutting away from them. She grabbed the water pitcher and walked back over to the table with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," one of the other guys said giving her a polite smile, it finally clicked where she knew him from.

"Aaron, Aaron Burr," she chuckled, "I can't believe it took me so long to get it," he looked a bit confused, she sighed. "Valley Forge high school? Head cheerleader and debate team co-captain? With you?" his face immediately broke into a smile.

"Angelica Schuyler," he stood up hugging her tightly picking her up slightly.

"What the hell are you doing in New York?" she asked pulling away to look at him.

"Just transferred from Princeton to Columbia, you?" he questioned

"I go to Columbia too!" she exclaimed, "looks like we'll be competing for teachers pet just like old times." Angie jabbed him in the side playfully, Thomas cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry Angie, these are my friends, Hunter Hutchinson, James Madison, and I assume you know Thomas Jefferson," she waved making it a point to not meet Thomas's eyes when she waved to them.

"Well we'll have to catch up sometime Aaron," she patted his shoulder, "I'll be back to check on you guys later," she gave them a dazzling smile again avoiding Thomas's eyes. Angie went back into the kitchen to sit for a minute.

"You were acting awful friendly with that guy, who is he?" Hercules was peeking into the dining area at the table.

"High school friend, calm down" she replied, the bell rang again, signaling more customers, Angie heard another familiar voice.

"Hey Schuyler, where are you?" Angie ran back out to the dining area and looked around, "over here!" she turned in the direction of the voice. John and Lafayette were standing by the door waving at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she ran over giving them hugs.

"Well you were taking to long to get home, so we came to visit," Lafayette threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought I told you guys I can't hang out tonight, I'm here till closing!" she shifted weight to her other leg crossing her arms.

"Angie, go ahead, we've got it here, just take care of your last table ," Martha said walking by with a tray in her hands.

"Really Mar?" 

"Yeah, we're okay," Angie smiled hugging her 

"Go take care of it, then get your ass out of here and have some fun," Angie walked over to the table with the check.

"Hey boys here's your check," she said setting it on the table, "don't hesitate to come back cutie," she ruffled Hunters hair, she could feel Thomas glaring at her, she smirked smugly walk behind the counter taking her tip money out of her apron pocket and stuffing it in her purse. She removed her apron hanging it on her hook and grabbing her sweatshirt actually Thomas's sweatshirt actually, putting it on. When she turned around again Thomas was standing there, looking extremely annoyed.

"Do you think you're funny or something?" he asked leaning towards her against the counter.

"I think I'm hilarious, not to mention adorable," she gave him such a sweet smile, it practically hurt her teeth, she walked straight past him collecting her last tip off of the table. "Let's go boys," she pushed the door open walking out with Lafayette and John on her heels.

"Damn, I sensed a lot tension between you and Mr.Jefferson, what's up with that?" John asked putting his arm around her.

"Nothing he's just trying to get under my skin," she rolled her eyes, Lafayette put his arm around her other shoulder.

"Well he seems to be succeeding darling," he chuckled.

"Shut up Frenchie," Angie said sticking her tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to be posted soon!


	2. Keep driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing? Finish,"
> 
> "Ah ah, show me you can be a good girl, then you get to cum,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than most of the other things I've written, and it's filth, I'm sorry, but I'm also not sorry. Enjoy!

Angie was ready to go home collapse on the couch and not move for twelve hours, but her new friends had a different idea. When Lafayette, John, and her walked into the dorm Maria walked out of the bathroom freshly showered. 

"Hey there, bathroom's open, get ready," Maria walked by typing on her phone, Angie kicked off her sneakers and sighed. 

For what?" Angie groaned laying face down on the couch.

"The party? That I invited you to in the beginning of the week? Did you kill too many brain cells the other night?" Maria called from her room

"At least you weren't drunk in a cab begging for McDonalds," John snickered, Angie sat up from the couch and glared at him, "Sorry sugar, couldn't help myself with that one," she smacked him in the back of the head on her way to the bathroom.

Angie got into the shower, remembering not long ago, Thomas being in there with her, touching and kissing her gently, she shook the thoughts out of her head, cleaning herself and shaving her legs. She got out wrapping herself in a towel and heading out to the living room, she was immediately ambushed by Kitty and Theo.

"You're alive!" Theo yelled latching herself to Angie's arm, while Kitty wrapped herself tightly around Angie's stomach.

"Hey watch it!" Angie squealed pushing them away and readjusting her towel, "we wouldn't want to give Johnny boy and Frenchie a show now, would we?"

"Relax sugar, you don't have anything I'm interested in," John scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Oui, we're gay, don't mind us," Lafayette chuckled.

"Good to know boys," Angie walked by giving John another smack in the back of his head, before walking into her room to get dressed.

Kitty and Theo followed her Theo taking a seat on Angie's bed and Kitty looking through her closet.

"C'mon in guys make yourselves at home, go through my closet!" Angie said sarcastically, looking through her drawers for a pair of pants.

"Here wear this," Kitty threw one of Angie's strapless tops at her, effectively smacking her in the face

"Quick question Kitty, would you like me to freeze to death?" Angie threw the skimpy top back at her.

"Do it, we're going to be inside for this party!" Kitty brought the top back over to her, "you'll look hot!" she said in a sing song voice

"Fine," Angie said snatching the top out of her hand, "but if I die from hypothermia I'll come back and haunt you, now out both of you, I have to get dressed." she started pushing them towards the door.

"No fair! The gay guys got a better peek than both of us!" Theo protested as Angie shut the door in their faces.

"It's not that great don't worry!" John called loud enough for Angie to hear.

"Like yours is any better!" she replied.

"C'mon I'm so hot, even lesbians and straight men can't resist," Angie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Is someone gonna slap him for that one?" Angie called pulling on her tight black jeans, she heard a slapping noise followed by an ow from John.

Angie used her new makeup, a gift from Maria, and pinned the front pieces of her hair out of her face.

"Damn girl!" Lafayette wolf whistled when Angie walked out of her room.

"Yeah Schuyler, you clean up nice," John agreed, Angie blushed pulling her sneakers back on and plopping herself on the couch between the two men.

"Maria, hurry up, I got ready faster than you!" Angie yelled stealing the bag of chips that were on Lafayette's lap.

"I'm almost done, get off my dick!" Maria yelled back, making the rest of the group laugh, Maria walked out and it was Angie's turn to wolf whistle.

"Damn honey!" Angie called, "you look great!" She stood up straightening her clothes.

"You're not so bad yourself babe," Maria replied pulling on her heels, "shall we go ladies and gentlemen?" she started heading to the door with all of her friends flanking behind her. Angie got a text as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Who is that? Your lover boy?" John waggled his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes. 

"No, fuck you," Angie looked at her phone, it was from a number she didn't recognize.

[Unknown Number]: Hey there, it's Aaron, I got your number off of Thomas's phone, you free to hang tonight?

Angie: Going to a party with some friends, join us?

Aaron: Text me details, see you there.

Angie hit send one last time before throwing her phone in her purse. They arrived at the party, much to a freezing Angie's relief.

"Who's throwing this thing?" Angie asked.

"I don't know, I think it's one of James's friends," Maria rolled her eyes at the name of her ex-boyfriend.

"You know what, don't even mention that dick," Theo swiped two jello shots off of a passing tray and tried handing one to Angie.

"I think after the other night, I'm laying off drinking for a while," Angie declined, Maria took the shot gulping down the blue jello quickly.

The rest of the party goers danced, while their group was content with sitting around talking, more like arguing. Angie felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw Aaron next to her grinning.

"Aaron! So good to see you, well again," she giggled throwing her arms around him, Theo cleared her throat behind them. "Oh yeah, guys this is my friend from High school, Aaron Burr," Angie introduced him, "Aaron, these are my friends, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, just call him Lafayette, Katherine Abrams, call her Kitty, Maria Reynolds and-" 

"Hi, I'm Theodoisa, just call me Theo," Theo interrupted flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but I brought some friends too," Aaron stepped aside, "you remember James, Hunter, and Thomas don't you?" 

"How could I forget Hunter with his cute dimples," Angie pinched his cheeks earning a cheeky grin from him.

"You remembered? I'm touched," Hunter placed a kiss on her hand, Angie refused to make eye contact with Thomas.

"Hello, the name's Katherine Abrams, Kitty if you will and I'm almost too pan to function," Kitty stepped between Hunter and Angie to shake his hand.

"You're pan? I'm bi!" Hunter said enthusiastically, "Hunter Hutchinson," he smiled his dimples showing even more, "may I have this dance Kitty Abrams?" he bowed holding out his hand like a gentleman, Kitty took it rushing to the dance floor with him.

"Looks like those two hit it off," Aaron chuckled.

"You know for some reason I had a feeling they would," Angie smiled looking in the direction they fled to.

"Well, may I have this dance, Theo?" Aaron asked, smiling at her friend, who smiled back to him.

"I'd be honored Mr.Burr," Theo giggled taking his hand and walking into the crowd of grinding college students, leaving Maria, Angie, Thomas, and James together.

"I'm gonna go get a drink do you want anything," Angie turned to Maria and James, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Just get me whatever, I don't care," Maria answered, while James politely declined, Angie made it a point to not ask Thomas, she could practically feel the anger radiating off of him as she walked away.

Angie found the kitchen, she dug through one of the coolers trying to find beers, when a voice behind her startled her.

"Babygirl, you better tell me what your problem is, and fast," Angie jumped so hard ice went flying out of the cooler.

"Seriously Thomas? Get off my dick," she said pulling two beers out and slamming the cooler shut, she brushed past him quickly heading back to where Maria and James were. She handed Maria a beer, cracking the other open for herself.

"Thought you were laying off," Maria raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up," Angie scoffed, "chug on three?" Angie smirked, Maria cracked open hers.

"One, two, three!" Angie chugged as fast as she could, Maria choked halfway through, but Angie kept going until the can was empty, which earned her a high five from James.

"You can hold your drink, I'll give you that," Maria coughed, still recovering from choking, she suddenly froze grabbing hold of Angie's arm, almost painfully.

"You okay Maria you look like you've seen a ghost?" Angie commented, Maria kept staring like a deer in headlights, "spit it out Maria!"

"He's here, I just saw him," Maria sputtered out, Angie didn't need to hear his name to know who she was talking about.

"We need to leave now, where's the rest of our group?" Angie said looking around frantically.

"What's happening?" James was confused at the situation.

"My ex, he's a psycho, he's here, and we need to leave now!" Maria was pulling Angie towards the door.

"Wait, what about our friends, they'll wonder where we've gone," Angie said pulling Maria back.

"Go you two, I'll gather the rest of the group, find some place for us to meet up," Angie and Maria rushed out onto the sidewalk.

"Let's go downtown, James would never go there, he hates it!" Maria was pulling Angie down the sidewalk.

"Angie, Maria wait," Thomas was rushing towards them, "I saw you guys leaving, what's going on?" Thomas asked trying to keep up with Maria's pace.

"My crazy ex was at that party, we had to get out of there fast, now we need some place to meet uo with the rest of the group," Maria looked around, then hailed a taxi.

"I know a place," Angie said, "Martha's Diner, on Northern Avenue please!" Angie called to the driver, she texted Aaron to meet them there.

"Angie, I thought I told you to go out and have fun," Martha scolded when she saw the trio walking into the diner.

"It's a long story Martha, can we get some coffee?" Angie slid into a booth rubbing her arms to warm herself from the cold.

"Angie how rude of you to not introduce me to your adorable friends," Martha said placing coffee mugs in front of each of them.

"Sorry, this is my roommate Maria, and a classmate of mine Thomas," Angie made sure to put emphasis on the word classmate, she caught him rolling his eyes and glaring at her.

"Hello you two, I'm Martha Washington," she shook hands with both of them.

"Washington? As in George Washington?" Thomas questioned.

"Yes I'm his wife," Martha beamed

"He was one of my professors my freshman year! One of the best I've had actually!" Angie rolled her eyes.

"Kiss ass," she fake coughed earning another dirty look from Thomas, "sorry I think I'm coming down with something," she smiled sweetly.

"Angelica Schuyler, you know better than that!" Martha fixed Angie with what Hercules had named 'the mom look', Angie bit her lip.

"Yeah Angie, you know better," Thomas echoed, Angie rolled her eyes again.

"Guys, what the hell are we doing here?" John asked walking into the restaurant and walking over to the booth they were in, the rest of the group followed.

"We had to get out of there, you-know-who showed up," Maria answered, "is everyone here?" 

"Yeah, we're all here," James slid into the booth next to Maria, "you okay?" He asked, Maria nodded smiling shyly, the rest of the group sat in other booths talking. 

"How about I get you kids something to eat, on the house, pie sound okay?" Martha was already heading towards the kitchen.

"Martha, you don't have-" Angie started.

"Put a lid on it Angie, I'm not taking no for an answer, nobody is going to leave my diner with an empty stomach," she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Huh, that's the first person I've seen who could make you shut up with one sentence," Thomas chuckled, Angie shot him a glare.

"Angie, can you come help me?" Martha called from the kitchen, Angie stood up and stalked angrily to the kitchen.

"You know Angie you could be nice to that boy, that'd be a great thing to do," Martha handed her a tray of pies.

"I'll be nice when he's nice," she carried the tray out and served her friends.

"Thanks babygirl," Thomas smirked, Angie blushed biting her tongue and bolting back to the kitchen, he was infuriating.

"Sweetie, just be nice," Martha laughed at Angie's angry expression, "suit yourself, I'm going to go home lock up, the keys are where they usually are," Martha gave her a kiss on the forehead and left out the back door.

Angie smiled despite how annoyed she was, Martha loved Angie like she was her daughter, she left the safety of the kitchen and took her place in the booth again.

"Sorry I kinda ruined the night," Maria apologized.

"Hey the night's still young, it's far from ruined," Hunter flashed his dimpled smile, "you girls in for a mind blowing night?" he smirked devilishly.

"Last time a man said that to me, there was ten minutes of awkward fumbling, a fake explosion, and I went to bed unsatisfied," Lafayette said in a deadpan voice, Angie was in the middle of taking a bite of pie, which she choked on while the others laughed at Lafayette.

"Careful, not too much babygirl, I wouldn't want you to choke," Thomas chuckled suggestively, Angie glared and kicked him under the table, he groaned painfully.

"Here let me take the plates," Angie expertly stacked the dirty plates and forks and carried them into the kitchen, listening to the group arguing over where to go next. She filled the sink with warm soapy water and dropped them in, starting in on washing them.

"Could've asked for help babygirl," Angie dropped the plate she was rinsing back in the sink.

"Thomas what the fuck, stop doing that!" Angie snatched the dish out of the sink putting it on the drying rack.

"Stop what?"

"Sneaking up on me!"

"I'll stop that once you stop giving me so much attitude!" Thomas snatched the plate she had in her hand rinsing it and placing it in the rack.

"What are you doing?" Angie said scrubbing another plate harder.

"I'm trying to help!" He tried taking the other plate, but she held onto it, "let go Angie," he said through his teeth.

"No, I don't need your help," she glared trying to pull the plate out of his grasp, he pulled more forcefully effectively taking it and rinsing it.

She rolled her eyes, they fell into a rhythm, she'd wash, and he'd dry and put them on the rack, they'd both glare at each other. Angie drained the sink and dried her hands, when she tried to leave the kitchen, she was pushed up against a wall.

"Thomas what are you-" he cut her off by kissing her intensely.

"Shush," he breathed, using one hand to unbutton her jeans.

"Wait we can't, we don't have-" Thomas shoved his hand in her pants rubbing her through her panties, she moaned quietly.

"Quiet," he growled, "you're being pretty mean lately, you know that right?" Angie whimpered, he put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Naughty girl aren't you?" Angie squirmed, she shouldn't be into this, but she was. 

His fingers slid into her and his thumb rubbed circles on her clit, this wasn't like the last time, this was rough and dirty, and Angie was falling apart quickly under his fingertips, but right as she was about to cum, he pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing? Finish," Angie whined trying to shove his hand back into her pants, he yanked away.

"Ah ah, show me you can be a good girl, then you get to cum," he wiped his fingers on the front of his jeans and left a shocked Angie standing alone in the kitchen.

She huffed buttoning her jeans and straightening her hair, she grabbed the key off the hook and went back into the dining area.

"Took you long enough, I thought Thomas said he was helping you," Maria said as the group stood up gathering themselves.

"I tried, but Angie insisted she could do it by herself," Thomas smirked, winking suggestively, Angie glared at him.

"C'mon let's get out of here, we can go hang out at my place" Aaron offered, the group exited the restaurant and started down the sidewalk.

"You guys, I left my car at the party, I need to go get it," Thomas excused himself.

"Need me to go with you?" Hunter asked

"You guys go ahead, I'll go with him," Angie started walking in the direction of the street and whistled to hail a cab, "coming Jefferson?" she questioned getting into the cab, he slid in next to her, giving the driver the address. Angie put her hand on his thigh moving closer to him, he immediately removed it.

"No babygirl, I didn't say you could touch me," he scooted away from her, she whined glaring at him and crossing her arms.

"Dick," she huffed, crossing her legs and squirming, suddenly Thomas pulled her close and was whispering in her ear.

"That's not showing me how good you are, you're really pushing it aren't you? I ought to bend you over my knee and show you what happens to bad girls," Angie made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. The cab stopped, Thomas paid the driver, they got out and he led her to his car opening the door for her, and closing it behind her.

"C-can I at least touch you?" Angie asked shyly as he got in the car, "I can be good to you," Angie could tell she was blushing by how hot her face felt.

"We have at least a half and hour until our friends get suspicious, better make it fast," he pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard, she moaned into his mouth grinding against his thigh. "C'mon babygirl, show me how good you are, touch me," she popped the button on his jeans open yanked the zipper down and palmed him through his boxers making him moan.

"Fuck Thomas," Angie gasped out, speeding up her grinding motion on his thigh, it didn't take long for her peak to near, "I-I have to cum," she whined.

"Cum for me, like a good girl," he whispered in her ear, she cried out cumming in her panties, she didn't realize that her hand had stopped its movements until he started desperately bucking into it. "Keep going babygirl," he begged.

Instead, Angie pulled her hand off of his half hard cock, smirking when his eyes flew open and he glared at her.

"Unbelievable," he rolled his eyes starting the car and pulling out of his parking spot, she pulled his boxers down enough to free his cock, then dipped her head down to lick a bold stripe along the underside of his impressive length. "Babygirl, fuck...if you don't mind I'm trying to drive," he said gritting his teeth,

"Keep driving, don't mind me," she said sucking the tip into her mouth, he moaned his hips bucking slightly. She took him as far as she could go without gagging and sucked swirling her tongue around him, he took one hand off the steering wheel to thread through her hair and tug slightly. 

"Fuck, off babygirl," he tried pulling his cock out of her mouth, Angie swatted his hand away, continuing to suck, "babygirl I-" he cried out, cumming into her mouth, the taste was disgusting, but she swallowed all of it trying to get the taste out of her mouth. 

Angie adjusted herself in her seat and buckled her seat belt, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"Don't pull anything like that again, you could've made us crash," he said, using one hand to put is softening cock back into his boxers and zip up his jeans.

"You weren't complaining while it was happening," she retorted, still catching her breath.

"Whatever Angie, just do as I say," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

When she thought he wasn't looking, she smiled over at the driver's seat, when she looked away, he did the same,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Anyone who's said something to me on my Tumblr, thank you!
> 
> Tumblr: fuck-bitches-eat-cereal


End file.
